


The Crow drabble

by aksarah



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Grimdark, Hurt No Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aksarah/pseuds/aksarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrific drabble inspired by J. O'Barr's The Crow - that one flashback scene, you know the one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crow drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a dark place? This is NOT what I usually write, but out it came. Bill's revenge, I guess?

“Don’t look! Don’t look!” the black bird cries, circling, trying to shield him.

“Mabel!!!”

She knows he can see her. She knows now why this is happening and she finds a tiny iota of comfort in that knowledge, despite the pain. She’s seen his eyes now and knows the yellow irises are not her brother’s. Her brows arch, mouth opens to call his name, but only blood comes frothing out as her lungs fill up with the stuff, darker by the moment.

Dipper can’t obey the crow. There is no way to close your eyes when you’re trapped in the mindscape.

Bipper extracts himself from Mabel’s limp form and has some difficulty pulling the knife from her left breast. “She’s not dead yet, Pine Tree,” he says. “I wouldn’t let her go by herself. That would be cruel.” He turns the blade toward himself and plants it in the side of his neck.

Almost instantly, his body goes limp, collapsing on top of Mabel’s, and Dipper is returned to consciousness as his life bleeds out over her. He chokes out her name and wraps his arms around her. His mind reels as he feels their mingled blood, sticky and growing cold against his naked flesh, his exposed sex, still hard and pressed against his sister’s body and his shame burns to his soul, engulfing it.

Acknowledgement dances across her face, just briefly, before the light in her eyes goes dull and she’s gone.

Dipper can’t scream around the knife in his esophagus so when he goes, some two minutes after her, he goes in silence. 


End file.
